


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gremma, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the sadness just consumed her in a way the love-making couldn’t. Angsty Gremma AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arianakristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianakristine/gifts).



> Or, the one where Graham (is still alive in a happy little AU world) and Emma play around with handcuffs and different positions to take their minds off of their son, who's stuck in a sleeping-curse-induced coma at the hospital. I tried to make this plotless, I really did! But it didn't work, so. FORGIVE MEH.
> 
> I'm not cool enough to have a beta reader, so all mistakes, spelling errors, and awkward phrasing is my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon A Time, Graham would have never died and Gremma would be as canon as Snowing. Gremma would be the new Snowing. Okay? Okay.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what woke her - the sound of his footsteps on the hardwood or the rain drumming on the roof.

"Are you leaving again?" There was something there, something dark and edgy and very unlike his fiancée. He'd had a dream like this, once.

“Only if you want me to." Again, he moved to leave the room. And again, the sound of her voice froze his attempt.

“That’s the last thing I want.”

Somehow, he wasn’t too sure about that.

“So get back here." There it was again. That something in her voice. It sent warmth pooling in his stomach - a warmth he tried hard to ignore, because now was not the time to think about that dream. Now was the time to comfort her, to cradle her in his arms and let her cry all over his shirt. But he just couldn’t seem to ignore that something in her voice.

He paused in the doorway of their room but didn't dare step forward or step backward.

Emma's silhouette moved towards him in the dark, all long legs and arms as she crawled towards the foot of their bed. She beckoned him closer with a single finger and he did as he was told, not wanting to upset her further. Graham wanted to say something, anything, but then her hands were fisting in his vest and her mouth was on his and he had no words in his head. No apologizes, no condolences, no nothing

The kiss was slow. Soft. But just like Emma's tone of voice, an undercurrent of emotion lurked just beneath the surface. The longer her lips were on his, the harder it became to remember what he'd wanted to talk about earlier. When she finally released him, Graham sucked in a long breath of air and flashed her a soft smile. "I take it somebody missed me."

Emma smiled back, embarrassed flush creeping into her cheeks as she let go of his now-rumpled shirtfront. "Only a little. And only because daytime cop shows are too serious without your lame commentary.” Smile fading all too quickly, she murmured a quiet, “And…you know."

He kissed the top of her head as they settled back onto the bed, him sprawled out on the mattress and she atop him. "Excuse me, but my commentary is the best.” A sigh left his lips before he replied with a heavy, “Yes, love, I know.”

“Distract me, then.” She said before pressing another kiss to his lips. Where the first kiss had been soft and clumsy, this one was raw and desperate. Graham knew where it’d lead the moment her tongue swept across his bottom lip, but his stomach dropped for a whole other reason when he made to kiss her back. She tasted of tears.

Maybe they’d been for Henry. Maybe they’d been for her parents. These days, he couldn’t tell. They didn’t talk about what’d happened to the town since Regina had sent Emma away almost a year ago. And they definitely didn’t talk about what’d happened at the hospital just a month before.

No, they didn’t talk about those things. They made love instead. Violent, passionate, raw love until exhaustion dragged them down into dreamless sleep.

So they’d make love tonight, and they wouldn’t talk about how a little town off the coast of Maine had disappeared off the map. They wouldn’t talk about how their son had fallen under a sleeping curse no magic could break, or how their hearts ached every time the phone rang - thinking and hoping it was him, but knowing that it wasn't. That maybe it never would be again.

Emma growled against Graham’s lips and raked her fingers through his curls, pulling him closer and silencing the dark thoughts that’d crept into his mind. He groaned in response, fingers drawing a slow path from the curve of her hips to the swell of her breasts as the kiss deepened. When he realized that Em decided to go without a bra and made a noise between a laugh and a groan, he swore he felt her smile against his lips.

There was a long moment where he didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want to see her smile crumple and fade as she grew closed off again. But he brought himself to, murmuring, “Is this okay? I don’t wanna do anything you don’t want.”

“This is what I want. You’re what I want.” Emma murmured as her fingers ran down his chest and over his stomach. He didn't doubt that, not really. He just wished things could be different. Wished he could wipe the dark circles from under her eyes and the sadness from her gaze.

But things wouldn’t be any different, not unless they discovered something shy of a miracle. So he’d make the most of it. They’d make the most of it. He pulled her back to him just as her fingers settled onto the belt around his waist. The one that came along with his uniform. The one she had an exact copy of but never wore to work.

“Em, what’re you doing?" He asked against her lips, still a bit dizzy from the thing she'd just done with her tongue. Again. Warmth pooled a touch lower than his stomach when he felt her fingers lingering on the handcuffs at his belt. He had dreamt of trying them out a handful of times, but he couldn’t convince himself that now was the right time for rhis.

She looked at him through her lashes, eyes darkening to an impossible shade between blue and green when she whispered, “I told you. Exactly what I want."

“Wait, are you…is this…” He couldn’t remember how to form a coherent sentence what with the way she was looking at him, and the bedroom eyes really weren't helping. “Am I dreaming? I think this is a dream. I’m gonna wake up now, right?”

The cool metal of the handcuffs kissed his wrists as the warm skin of her lips kissed his neck. He started to ask if this was a dare from someone down at the station, or another way to forget about everything that’d been happening, lately, but then she moved her tongue over his Adam’s apple and he forgot his question altogether.

He got back at her, though, tugging her tank-top up her body with his teeth, dragging his tongue in between her breasts as he did so. His irises darkened with the extent of his arousal when he heard her make a very un-Emma-like noise at the gesture. Once he had freed her of her shirt, she moved to do the same for him - shrugging off his vest in one move before tearing at the button-down he wore underneath. The buttons scattered across the floor and under the furniture. Graham knew he’d have to crawl around on hands and knees to find them later, but he forgot about the matter the moment Emma moved her hips against his.

“Damn…what was in that last cup of coffee? Because it’s really-“ A groan made its way passed his lips as she pushed against him once more, and his trousers suddenly felt a bit too tight for his liking. “Because it’s really doing a number on you.”

“Seriously?” She asked in that classic Emma Swan way, eyebrow arched and eyes gleaming. But her voice was all wrong for the trademark line, all low and breathless like she’d just come back from a run. “Nothing that sexy should come from your lips. Ever.”

“Seriously. The last time you were this handsy, you were tipsy and…” He trailed off when he remembered that Henry had been in the next room, then. Henry had been here, then. Emma distracted he and her both by moving her hand into the space between their bodies, teasing him between his legs. Words left him for a moment when she begins to fiddle with his zipper, and he groaned again as another un-Emma-like noise moved passed her lips.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to make sexy noises, either, Mrs. Almost Humbert. They turn me on, and you wouldn’t like me when I’m turned on.” Graham laughed at the lame reference, but it came off as lower and deeper what with where her hands were. The joke distracted her long enough for him to wrap his legs around her waist and roll them over so that she lay on her back, and he on top of her.

He whispered, “Y’see, I can get rather wolfish when provoked” into the shadows of her hair before he dipped his head to kiss the curves of her shoulders. He couldn’t help but smile at the way she melted for him, for his touches. 

“Yeah? Then show me, Mr. Delicious Almost Husband."

“Excuse me, love, but I am incredibly delicious.” He managed to get out before she started to undo him again, pressing heated little kisses and licks to his collarbone. “Oh, fuck, Em…”

His accent deepened the more his arousal built, and at the back of his mind, he let himself remember the time Henry had nearly walked in on them like this. Minus the handcuffs. Those were new.

“Handcuffs make things goddamn difficult. But you-” Emma was nearly bare to him, now, and he swore again as his eyes drank in every inch of her. Seeing her like this helped ground him to the here, the now, and he thought that seeing him the same way might have helped keep her in the present, as well.

“You are magnificent.” Graham smiled at her through the darkness before he dipped his head to the place she was keeping hidden. His tongue lapped at the wetness that had soaked onto her panties before he pulled away to murmur, “And I intend to devour you.”

She allowed him that one single moment of clarity, of victory, before she began to tease his length with her hand and send him right back into the fog of desire. He groaned as a wave of blistering heat spread through his body, warmest where she toyed with him. 

“Don’t think you’re the only one that can tease, love.” His fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her underwear and ran along her inner thigh as he spoke, and he laughed low in his throat when she let out a mewl fit for a kitten. “What was that, Em? Don’t think I heard that.”

Emma moved upwards to bite on his earlobe, and God, did it undo him. As her teeth made their way around the shell of his ear, her hands tugged his boxers down to free him completely. “It was possibly a sound that means I want you to fuck me into oblivion.”

“Only possibly? Damn.” The feeling of her tongue on his ear nearly undoes him. But they’ve made this into a contest, it seemed - and he wasn’t about to lose. He slipped a single finger inside her to divert her attention, though he still groaned when she let out another noise for him. “And here I thought maybe I’d fuck you on your hands and knees.”

His shoulders bucked against hers, pushing her back down onto the bed with an effortless sort of grace. He lingered there, hovering over her body and keeping every push of his finger languid and lazy before adding a second, and then a third - crowding her until she mewled over and over again. But he wanted to draw this out as long as he could, so he teased her. He sped up the pace of his fingers to a near pounding rhythm before slowing down to a standstill.

“I was thinking of taking you like a wolf.” Graham murmured before he swept his tongue over the line of her collarbone, still drawing out her orgasm. He smiled against her skin when she shuddered beneath him, and the smile only grew when she screamed aloud as he replaced his fingers with his tongue and teeth.

There were no words necessary, now. The way she arched her back off the bed and threw her head back against the pillow said more than enough about the pleasure he gave her. The moans were just an added bonus, but they were definitely doing a number on his length.

“Fuck…I think…I think I’d like that.” Emma managed to get out between moans, voice low and heavy with arousal. 

He could feel her toes curling against his feet the way they did nearly every time she came undone for him. But she was too stubborn to give in. He was pretty sure she was holding on for him, figured she was trying to stall her end just as much as he was. So Graham kept his movements slow, working her up towards the edge at a lazy pace. A growl left his lips when her body soon slammed against his mouth and he swore he could come undone just watching her. The noises she made as she released around his tongue left him feeling near dizzy with want, and he groaned once more as the taste of her flooded him. He pulled away only when he was done swallowing both what was in his mouth and what lingered inside her. When their gazes finally meet, his was dripping in lust.

“So…” Graham licked the last of her cum from his lips in the slowest way possible, and he smirked when he noticed her eyes following the path of his tongue. “Do you really wanna be on your hands and knees?”

“If that’s how you want to take me, then yes.” Emma smiled at him through half-lidded eyes, somehow managing to look sleepy and sexy at the same time. The sadness didn’t linger in her eyes when she looked at him like that, and for a moment he could pretend it wasn’t there at all.

Graham's every breath, every thought, was stolen the moment Emma leaned down and took him into her mouth. Shudders moved through his whole being as her tongue explored him, mapping out every inch of his length as it hardens between her teeth. He moved to cup the back of her head, to bring her closer, but let out a grunt of pain when he remembered the handcuffs prevent him from doing just that. “Dammit…”

His eyes near rolled into the back of his head as she alternated between sucking and licking at him, and when she bit him… “Fuck, Em!” He couldn’t hold back, hips jerking forward as he let out a swear for her. “I want whatever you want, as long as you never st-“

She was looking at him with the most alluring bedroom eyes he had ever seen, and between her gaze and her tongue, he couldn’t remember what he was going to say. “God, I just wanna fuck until the sheets are soaked. Until we’re soaked.”

A wicked grin curved her lips upwards as she came up for air. “I’m surprised you didn’t say until the bed breaks."

“I would’ve but the couch is rather...“ Emma’s mouth claimed his length again, tongue running over the very tip of him, and he momentarily forgot how to think, how to breathe, how to do anything but groan. Stars seemed to glimmer on the ceiling as his orgasm closed in on him. “I think I’m close, and the couch is-"

He bit down on his lip to keep from mewling like kitten, but she drew the noise out of him, anyway. “Too small for both of us.” 

While she’d been busying toying with him, he’d been busy groping at his belt to find the damn key to the handcuffs around his wrists. Although…the stark contrast between the cold sting of metal and the warm cavern of Emma’s mouth only served to arouse him even further, as odd as it was. And he never really wanted her to stop, never really wanted her to pull away until he was seeing stars again.

His fingers wrapped around the key to the handcuffs just as he felt his release building. He swore as his trembling fingers missed the keyhole - Emma’s movements were distracting him. Every lick, moan, and sucking motion had him shuddering for her, and every shudder had him dropping the key. But once he summoned up the ounce of concentration he had left, he managed to unlock the cuffs. A soft click sounded as they finally slid off his wrists and onto the bed. Newly freed, Graham flexed his fingers before using them to push Emma closer. Her eyes widened at the movement, and he thought he would’ve smiled if a wave of pleasure didn’t move through him.

The wave turned to a shudder that whispered of his end. Unable to stall it any longer, he gave in and arched against her mouth, length kissing the back of her throat as he did. A noise between a groan and a scream moved passed his lips as he came, and he swore he saw a million stars on the ceiling above them again. She kept toying with him even after she’d swallowed his seed - sucking on him until he was hard again. His groan melted into a growl as he watched her pull away from his length only to sink onto her hands and knees. 

Emma moved her hips in a slow circle to beckon him forward without words, her knees planted on the mattress and fingernails digging into the sheets. His eyes followed the sway of her hips before they roamed up her body, pausing on the swell of her breasts and lingering on the set of her lips. They’d been kissed rough and swollen by his own, and Jesus, did it turn him on even further.

He moved over her like she wishes, no words necessary. His chest hovering over her back, now, he asked, “You sure about this, love?” in a low, rough voice.

While he may have been aroused out of his mind, he wasn’t far gone enough that he forgot her comfort level was more important than his own pleasure. “I’ll do whatever you want, even if that means stopping when you ask.”

“I’m positive, Graham.” She moved her body backwards into his, her ass rubbing against his length in just the right way. "Whatever happened to you being a gentleman and giving me what I want, hm?”

Graham entered her all at once, smiling again when she cried out for him. To be fair, he allowed her a long moment or two to get used to the feeling before he began thrusting inside her. And when he did, he cried out just as much as she did.

“Em! That feels incredible, I-" His words melted into a string of curses as Emma matched him thrust for thrust. He’d never once made these noises for anyone else, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about how they might sound. She felt so good around him, so tight, that he was really too far gone to care about anything else. Except, perhaps…

“If you’re not comfortable with anything, we can stop, Em.” She had gotten his voice down to a low, breathy whisper against her skin, at this point. “We can stop, I promise.”

At the mention of stopping, Emma shook her head ‘no’. “Don’t want to. Please, Graham. Keep going. Fuck me.”

Her hips swayed and moved in time with his own, movements synchronizing as they found a comfortable rhythm together. She cried out for him more than once as he sped up the pace, and he swore to the God of this world and the old, he was going to cum right then and there if she yelled, “Fuck! Fuck, Graham, that’s it!” one more time.

When he dipped his head close to her body, it wasn’t a mistake that his mouth hovered close to her ear. Just like it wasn’t an accident that he didn’t hold back from moaning low in his throat or growling loud at her ear. “Do you like it when I make noise for you?”

“No, Graham.” She gasped as his length hit a particularly sweet spot for them both, and the sound of his growl wasn’t quite loud enough to drown out her whispered, “I love it.”

Their hips came together less and less as she slowed her movements, and her eyes grew dark with something he couldn’t place when she asked him to sit against the headboard. He raised an eyebrow at her but did as she wished, distantly wondering if the command had something to do with what they weren’t talking about. They didn’t normally stop until they were spent, but there was the odd night here and there that they never made it to the finish line. Sometimes the sadness just consumed her in a way the love-making couldn’t. 

Once he was settled, he tilted his head to the side and asked, “Should I be worried?”

A shiver danced down his spine when their gazes met - because Emma’s seemed to drip with lust as she crawled towards him, her every movement predatory and alluring.

She flashed him a slow smile as she settled into his lap. “No, I don’t think so. I just wanted to see you come undone for me.”

His hands found her shoulders as she guided herself down onto him, and he groaned once before muttering, “Jesus, I’ve really gotta switch you to decaf. How many cups have you had today?” around something of a smile.

“Oh, Idunno.” He felt more than saw the rise and fall of her shoulders as she shrugged, smiling a touch as well. “Maybe like…four. But the one from yesterday shouldn’t really count, so. Three.”

“Progress, then. I’m glad you’re-" _Not staying up to look for ways to break the curse_ , is what he thought but couldn’t say. The roll of her hips on his left him damn near speechless, and when he threw his head back towards the ceiling, he saw stars glimmering there, again. “Fuck, Emma!"

The way she was moving was going to be his undoing, but he welcomed it. Needed it. He opened his eyes to look into hers as he comes undone.

“I think…oh, hell. I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah?” Her voice was a low whisper at the shell of his ear, and he felt his whole being shudder on the very edge of another orgasm. She teased him the whole way there, moaning and growling and even sometimes laughing. He couldn’t remember the last time she laughed like that, like she was whole and light and happy. Another shudder moved through him, more violent than the first, and he knew he was close. But he wanted them to get there together. Her name became a chant on his lips as he slammed his hips into hers over and over, alternating between a pounding rhythm and a slow, teasing thrust. The movements she made became just as erratic as she raced towards her end, and she groaned low in her throat just before she came.

Their hips came together again, and then he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He let out a low moan that built to a scream as his seed flooded her. It didn’t matter where he looked, stars danced across every inch of his vision. They were on the ceiling, across the walls, and even on Emma’s skin as he came for her so hard, his breathing hitched and his whole body shuddered. 

Though he tried to muffle the sound by leaning forward and kissing her, he only succeeded in moaning inside her mouth - brought to it by the feeling of her releasing around him. She was less vocal about her orgasm, but the way she held his gaze as she finished was more than enough to make up for it. As he watched her come undone, he thought the look in her eyes meant she was seeing just as many stars as he had - or maybe even more. And he never found her any more beautiful, any more incredible, than in that moment - her head thrown back towards the ceiling and her mouth open in ecstasy.

“I love you.” His lips curved upwards in a smile as he brought himself to finally pull away from her mouth. He moved to kiss every inch of skin he could reach as she rocked against him, riding out the last of her orgasm. When he got to her collarbone, he said it again. “I love you, and you are so goddamn breathing taking, and I feel…”

Graham brought her into the circle of his arms, hugging her close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. But Emma finished the sentence for him, murmuring a soft and breathless, “Whole? I know. Because I think…”

Her hand found its way to the thud of his heart, beating steady under her fingers. “I think I do, too.”

She fell asleep first, and he joined her soon after. It was only hours later, when the gray haze of a storm was warring with the soft light of the sun, that the sound of a ringing phone and Emma’s sleepy voice woke him.

“Hello? Who is this?” He was awake enough to tell from the tone of her voice that she thought it was a prank call.

She put the line on speakerphone just like she’d done with all the rest.

A shaky fourteen year old’s voice on the other end whispered, “Mom? I…I want to come home. I’m awake now, and with Aurora and Mulan. I don’t know how they’re here or where Grandma and Grandpa are but I just. I kept thinking of you and Dad the whole time I was in that awful, awful sleep and…I just want to come home."

Home.

That was a word Graham was beginning to understand, and he thought it began and ended with the woman in front of him and the boy on the phone. His fiancée and his son. His whole world.

Yeah, he understood coming home.

They got out of bed without a word between them, dressing quickly before leaving the room and heading out of the apartment. Emma’s hands shook as she locked the door behind them. His shook as they sat in traffic. And Henry’s shook as he embraced his parents and murmured, “It’s okay, now. It’s okay. Because I’m home" through tears.

They never really figured out what woke Henry up from the sleeping curse. When they got back to the apartment, Graham pulled Emma aside and told her he thought he’d felt a bit of true love’s magic in the air when they’d come undone together. She punched him in the shoulder and muttered to never let the kid know that.

Whatever the reason, Henry was awake and safe. He was home. And as the three of them settled in to watch Disney’s (incredibly untrue version of) Snow White, Graham realized with a start that so was he. 


End file.
